Inazuma Eleven Go! Chrono Stone: Una Nueva Aventura
by wilmer34
Summary: Dos meses han pasado desde que el Equido de Raimon lograra vencer a los Second Stage Childrens y salvar al Futbol junto con sus amigos del futuro pero ahora una nueva amenanza ha aparecido y nuevamente tendran que viajar en el tiempo para detenerla junto con sus nuevos compañeros para salvar al Futbol y al Futuro
1. ¡Una Nueva Amenaza!

**Capitulo 1: ¡Un Nueva Amenaza! **

Han pasado dos meses enteros luego de que el Equipo de Raimon lograra salvar el Futbol que iba a ser borrado de la historia por la organización de 200 años en el futuro llamada El Dorado que en realidad quería derrotar a los jóvenes de Secod Stage Children y lograron gracias a Raimon y además junto con los jóvenes de El Dorado y también a la ayuda de Fey Rune y varios amigos que conocieron a través del tiempo como Nanobana Kinako la joven madre de Fey, Tobu el chico de la era de los dinosaurios y también Zanark Avalonic, Un joven muy fuerte del Futuro y además junto con los jugadores de Raimon y el Poder de los Mixi Max lograron formar al equipo más poderoso de todos los tiempos pero los jóvenes de Raimon no saben que ese equipo se formara nuevamente…

_200 años en el futuro, La sede del El Dorado_

Se observaba la sede del dorado toda destruida con escombros por todas partes y varios lugares envueltos en fuego y además de varios soldados tirados por los suelos muy heridos y además se observaba entre los escombros como se acercaba unos jóvenes con su rostro bloqueado por las sombras a los superiores de El Dorado y uno de esos jóvenes se acerco al presidente de El Dorado que estaba tirado en el suelo muy herido

-No se ve muy bien, Señor Presidente, sabe los hombres de su edad ya deberían estar retirados así no hubiera sufrido las consecuencias-

-Prefiero morir a quedarme ver a jóvenes como tu abusar de sus poderes…- Respondió el Jefe del El Dorado intentado levantarse del suelo pero el joven entre las sombras lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto con una sola mano

-Yo también preferiría verlo muerto pero quiero observar su rostro al ver como destruimos su mundo y también a los jóvenes que destruyeron a nuestra especie y la hicieron débiles- Dijo el Joven entre las sombras y luego soltó al hombre haciéndolo caer en el suelo y dijo- Y comenzaron con Raimon por supuesto

Y mientras que en una parte muy lejos de donde se encontraba los jóvenes y también los superiores de El Dorado se observaban en frente de un gran vehículo se observaban a cuatro jóvenes y lo que parecía ser un oso

-No puedo creer que debamos escapar- Dijo una chica de cabello verde y ojos morados

-No se puede hacer nada, Beta hasta Rei Rukh fue de derrotado y destruido pero al menos logramos escapar nosotros ahora debemos ir a rescatar al equipo de Raimon- Dijo un joven de cabellos verdes

-Pero al menos será interesante volver a ver a esos tipos- Comento un joven de cabellos blancos parados

-Nos volveremos a ver Tenma- Comento el joven de cabello verde subiendo al gran vehículo que iba conducido por el oso

-Yes, pero si no me equivoco primero tenemos que pasar por algunas personas-Dijo un joven de cabellos morados

-¡De eso me encargo yo! ¡Ahora adelante, Salto en el Tiempo!-Dijo muy animado el Oso mientras el gran vehículo empezó a volar por los aires y luego entro en un túnel del tiempo con un único destino

_En el Presente_

Se observa en el campo de entrenamiento de Raimon al equipo de Raimon entrenando realmente duro ya que faltaba poco para que empezara el Futbol Frontera Internacional y querían enfrentar a los mejores del mundo

Corriendo por el campo se observa corriendo con el balón a Matsukaze Tenma, el Capitan de Raimon y hacia él se dirigió Takuto Shindo

-¡No te dejare pasar!- Dijo Shindo mientras se dirigía hacia Tenma

-¡Ya yo lo veremos!- Dijo Tenma realizando un regate girando alrededor de Shindo y sobre el mismo- ¡Soplo de Viento S!- Y luego una suave brisa de viento empuja a Shindo dejando avanzar a Tenma

-¡Tsurugi!-Dijo Tenma pasándolo el balón a su compañero para que anotara y Tsurugi lo recibió perfectamente y siguió avanzando hasta llegar en frente de la portería

-¡Vamos!-Tsurugi luego levanta el balón en el aire y empieza a dar vueltas como una rueda luego lo lanza a los aires con una pierna y el balón se rodea de un aura oscura, Tsurugi luego aparece volteado de cabeza detrás del balón y lo patea fuertemente convirtiéndolo en un meteoro oscuro- ¡Caída Mortal G3!-

El balón se dirigió hacia el Portero, Shinsuke Nishizono que se colocaba en posición para atrapar el balón

-¡Defenderé!-Shinsuke da una palmada al suelo y rápidamente desaparece y aparece en la banda del campo y luego empieza a correr de manera muy veloz hasta la portería- ¡Puño Sorpresa!- y luego Shinsuke salta y encesta un fuerte puñetazo al balón y logra despejar el tiro

-¡Bien Hecho, Shinsuke!-Comento el Entrenador de Raimon, Satoru Endo - ¡Esto es todo por hoy! ¡Mañana estén seguros que el Entrenamiento será mucho más intenso!-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos los miembros del equipo y luego todos después de un descanso se dirigieron a sus casas. Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi se dirigieron todos juntos a casa, ahora estaban pasando al lado del campo que estaba junto al lago

-¡Que emocionado estoy! ¡Dentro de poco podremos enfrentar al mundo!-Dijo Tenma muy emocionado

-¡Sí! ¡Pero necesitaremos entrenar mucho más fuerte para poder enfrentar a los jugadores de todo el mundo!- Dijo Shinsuke tan emocionada como Tenma

-¡Tienes toda la Razón, Shinsuke!-Dijo Tenma todavía más emocionado por eso

-Ambos hablan como si ya hubieran sido escogidos como los representantes de Japón-Dijo Aoi entre pequeñas risas

-¿En serio?-Dijo Tenma riéndose-Pero saben, me hubiera gustado que Fey estuviera aquí para poder jugar con nosotros

-Tienes toda la razón, también Kinako y Tobu e incluso quisiera que Zanark estuviera aquí para poder jugar junto con ellos contra el mundo- Comento el Portero de Raimon algo triste

-Yo también quisiera que todos estuvieran aquí pero son de diferentes épocas, no se puede hacer nada-Dijo Aoi también algo triste

-Tienes Razón… ¿Eh?-Dijo Tenma para luego observar en frente de los estudiantes de Raimon a un joven de la misma edad que Tenma, su cabello era largo levantado hacia arriba de color azul y dos mechones negros a los lados, tiene los ojos rojos y también llevaba un dispositivo de comunicación en la oreja y vestía con una chaqueta negra abierta mientras por dentro tenía una camisa blanca y además llevaban unos jeans negros y unos zapatos deportivos negro con blanco

-Hola, Jóvenes de Raimon-Comento el Joven de cabellos azules y eso confundió a los jugadores y gerente de Raimon

-Hola… ¿Te conocemos?- Pregunto Tenma confundido

-Donde están mis modales, mi Nombre es Vlad, un Gusto en Conocerlos-Se presento el extraño joven

-Vlad… ¿Quieres algo de nosotros?-Pregunto el Capitán de Raimon todavía con la duda

-Bueno se podría que, yo quiero…- Y luego Vlad saco de su bolsillo un aparato que parecía ser un botón pero lo lanzo a los aires y el aparato se convirtió en un balón con varios botones de colores y luego cayó al suelo y Vlad coloco su pie sobre el balón - …Su destrucción

-¡Imposible! ¡Eso es…!-Dijo Shinsuke sorprendido al ver el balón

-¡Es un Aparato Esférico!, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Aoi observando bien el extraño aparato en los pies de Vlad

-¡Exacto! ¡Es muy lista señorita!-Dijo Vlad con una sonrisa

-Eso significa… ¿Eres de El Dorado?-Pregunto Tenma confundido al joven de los cabellos azules

-¡Pues Claro que no!, Yo soy…-Luego Vlad oprimió el botón azul del balón y este susurro las palabras Modo de Transporte- Un Second Stage Children- y luego una brillante luz salió del balón y envolvió a Vlad y a los estudiantes de Raimon cuando la luz desapareció todos se encontraban en un campo de futbol que estaba cerca de una playa

-Nos tele trasporto, ¡Sin duda viene del futuro!-Comento Shinsuke al observar a sus alrededores

-¿Dijiste que eras un Secod Stage Children? ¡No es posible, creía que todos habían se habían vueltos niños normales gracias a El Dorado!- Dijo Tenma confundido por la situación

-Lo siento, pero creo que no es así nosotros somos Unos Second Stage Childrens que no siguieron al débil de Saru, a diferencia de el nuestro jefe es el Second Stage Children mas fuerte ¡El verdadero emperador!-Dijo Vlad y lo luego patea con gran fuerza el balón con dirección hacia Tenma pero este no se queda quieto y encesta una fuerte patada al balón pero no pudo ni frenarlo y fue lanzado por los aires

-¡Tenma!-Dijeron preocupados Shinsuke y Aoi al ver a Tenma caer al suelo

-Que disparo…ni siquiera Saru tenía tanta fuerza mi pierna todavía tiembla- Dijo Tenma levantándose del suelo

-Deberías agradecer que no use toda mi fuerza, ahora seguiré atacándote con tu querido futbol por venganza por nuestros hermanos y hermanas que hiciste que se rindieran, bueno solo hasta que ellos aparezcan-Dijo Vlad tomando el balón entre sus pies y preparándose para ejecutar otro poderoso disparo con el balón

-¿Venganza? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Acaso no estás feliz de que al fin pueden vivir una vida normal con sus amigos!-Dijo Tenma intentando hacer que Vlad entendiera

-Mejor déjate de esas tonterías de la amistad a diferencia del grupo de Saru a nosotros solo nos interesa el poder que nos dio el emperador. ¡Ahora solo observa cómo te destruyo a ti y a tus amigos!-Comento Vlad pateando el balón con mucha más fuerza que antes con dirección hacia Tenma

-¡Cuidado, Tenma!-Dijo Shinsuke rápidamente corriendo para detener el balón pero de repente una persona salta encima de él y se coloca en frente de Tenma sorprendiendo a todos y esta misteriosa persona encesta una fuerte patada al balón y por poco logra desviarlo y Vlad sonrió

-Hasta que apareció-Susurro Vlad con una sonrisa

-¡Parece que lo logre a tiempo! ¡Es como una repetición!-Comento el joven que detuvo el balón mientras que el capitán de Raimon observaba el cabello verde y la ropa naranja y reconoció al joven y este se dio la vuelta mostrando su rostro - ¡Ha pasado tiempo, Tenma!-

-¡Fey!-Dijo feliz el capitán de Raimon al rencontrarse con su amigo del futuro y rápidamente Shinsuke y Aoi también se dirigieron hacia el joven de cabello verde para saludarlo

-¡Hola, Shinsuke, Aoi!- Saludo Fey al portero y gerente de Raimon y estos están muy feliz de verlo pero Vlad solo los observaba confundido

-¡Si, si! ¡Ya se saludaron ahora podemos empezar con el partido señor Traidor, Fey Rune!-Dijo Vlad y luego hizo un chasquido con los dedos y luego invoco un equipo de futbol con un uniforme que se parecía a la ropa de Vlad

-¿Partido?-Dijo Tenma confundido al ver al equipo de Vlad- ¿Tenemos que jugar un partido contra él?-

-Sí, les explicare todo más tarde pero por ahora tenemos que enfrentarlo- Comento Fey muy serio

-¿Usaras los duplis?-Dijo Shinsuke

-Solo con algunas posiciones pero traje a algunos amigos que nos ayudaran-Dijo Fey mostrando una sonrisa

-¿Amigos?-Dijo Tenma confundido

-Yes, venimos a ayudarlos-Se escucho decir a una voz que Tenma reconoció y rapidamente se dio la vuelta para sorprenderse por encontrase a los antiguos capitanes de Protocol Omega, Alpha, Beta y Gamma junto con Nanobana Kinako, Tobu y Zanark Avalonic

-¡Hola, Capitán! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!-Dijo Kinako saludando a su manera

-¡Tenma, Hola!-Dijo Tobu muy feliz

-¡Kinako y Tobu! ¡Pero ellos son…!-Dijo Tenma al observar a los jugadores de El Dorado y tambien a Zanark

-¡Alpha y Beta!- Dijo Shinsuke sorprendido

-¡También Gamma y Zanark!- Comento Aoi que también estaba sorprendida

-¡No tienen que estar con esa cara de asustados! ¡Venimos para ayudarlos!-Dijo Beta con una cara amigable

-¡Smart! ¡Eso es verdad!-Dijo Gamma

-¡Claro que mientras que el Gran Zanark esté aquí no hay de qué preocuparse!-Comento Zanark con su clásico tono de superioridad

-¿Vinieron a ayudar?-Dijo Shinsuke sorprendido

-Parece que hay más moscas de lo que pensaba-Dijo Vlad con una sonrisa al observar a los jugadores que venían a ayudar a Raimon

-Ya les dije que les explicare cuando pasara esto pero por ahora ellos están de nuestro lado-Dijo Fey observando a Tenma y esto observo a los jugadores y sonrió

-No importa me gusta volver a ver a todos ahora, ¡Vamos a jugar al Futbol!-Dijo Tenma preparado para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo junto con los viajeros en el tiempo

_Continuara…_


	2. ¡Los Nuevos Second Stages Childrens!

**Capitulo 2: ¡Los Nuevos Second Stages Childrens!**

Tenma, Shinsuke y Aoi volvieron a encontrase con Fey que estaba junto con los jóvenes de El Dorado pero todos juntos estaban ahora a punto de enfrentar al equipo de Vlad que era un Second Stages Chilfren

Ya estaban todos en posición, era el equipo de los Tenmas ya que tenían su uniforme contra el equipo de Vlad

-Por cierto se me había olvidado decir el nombre de mi equipo somos The Judgment- Comento Vlad a Tenma y sus compañeros

-The Jugdment… ¿Todos son Secod Stage Children?- Pregunto Tenma a Fey

-Sí, pero debemos tener cuidado estos son muy diferentes de los que enfrentamos- Dijo Fey muy serio

- ¿Diferentes?- Dijo Tenma confundido

-Oh, para ser un traidor este muy bien informado- Dijo Vlad

-Eso parece, ¿Empezamos? – Dijo Fey tomando el balón entre sus pies

-Todavía nos falta un algo – Comento Vlad y luego piso uno de los botones del Aparato Esférico

_En un Restaurante cerca de la Playa_

Se observa al chef cocinando una comida para los clientes y luego su esposa entra por la puerta

-Querido, ¿Podrías apurarte con la orden?- Comento la esposa del cocinero y luego se retiro

-¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes! – Respondió el cocinero sin darse cuenta del aparato esférico que flotaba encima de él y luego una brillante salió del aparato y lo tele transporto

- ¡Querido!- Dijo la esposa del cocinero entrando por la puerta sin ver a su esposo - ¡Eh! ¿Otra vez empezó a escaparse? –

_En el Campo de Futbol_

El cocinero apareció a un lado del campo con un micrófono y un silbato alrededor del cuello y estaba confundido

-¿Qué hago con un micrófono? – Dijo confundido el cocinero y luego sus ojos brillaron junto con el micrófono - ¡Ahora está a punto de comenzar el Partido entre The Judgment contra los Tenmas! ¡Qué emoción! –

-Coloque el nombre de todos los jugadores dentro de la cabeza de ese tipo, escuche que eso es importante en el futbol, ahora empecemos – Comento Vlad con un tono muy confiado

Ambos equipos estaban en sus posiciones y respectivos lados del campo. Los Tenmas estaban conformados por Fey, Zanark y Gamma como delanteros. Tenma, Beta y Alpha como mediocampistas. Kinako, Tobu y dos Duplis de Fey como defensa y de portero a Shinsuke

-¡Comienza el Partido! ¡Los Tenmas dan la patada de inicio!- Dijo el Narrador luego de sonar el silbato, Fey le pasa el balón a Zanark y este avanza rápidamente hacia el campo rival

-¡A un lado! ¡El gran Zanark se encarga de meter el gol!- Dijo Zanark mientras avanzaba rápidamente pero los jugadores de The Judgment ni se movían y dejaron avanzar a Zanark

-¿Qué? ¿No harán nada? – Pregunto Zanark confundido

-No te preocupes no podrás anotar un gol – Contesto Vlad muy confiado y eso hizo enfadar a Zanark

-¡Ya lo veremos!- Zanark rápidamente corrió hasta que pudo quedar frente a la portería - ¡Toma Esto! –

Zanark se cubrió de rayos rojos junto con el balón y desapareció y apareció en el cielo y manteniendo el balón en su pie que se carga de rayos negros y rojos y luego lo lanza con una gran fuerza a la portería

-¡Ruptura Desastrosa G3!-Grito Zanark mientras que su tiro se dirigía a la portería de The Judgment pero de repente Vlad apareció en frente del disparo y con una simple patada detuvo el tiro y eso impresiono a todos

-¿Qué? ¿Lo detuvo tan fácilmente?- Dijo Shinsuke desde la portería impresionado

-¡Imposible!- Dijo Zanark molesto e impresionado al mismo tiempo

-Creo que es mi turno- Comento Vlad y de repente a una velocidad casi inhumana avanzo hacia el lado de los Tenmas lanzando por los aires a Zanark y los demás jugadores

-¿Qué demonios es esa velocidad y fuerza?- Dijo Tenma levantándose del suelo con dificultad

-¡Que Increíble! ¡Vlad, el Capitán de The Judgment pasa a todos los jugadores de Raimon sin dificultad!- Comento el Narrador impresionado

- ¡Tu Turno, Portero! – Dijo Vlad con una sonrisa y luego patea con gran fuerza el balón lanzándolo a la portería de Raimon y Shinsuke intenta atraparlo pero no tuvo ni la oportunidad y el gol entro a la portería con gran fuerza

-¡Gol! ¡Vlad de The Jugdment anota un gol el solo con facilidad! ¿Los Tenmas podrán detener a este poderoso jugador?- Comento el Narrador impresionado

-¿Qué clase de disparo fue ese? No pudo ni siquiera ver el balón – Comento Shinsuke levantándose del suelo

-Tenma…chicos… - Susurro Aoi preocupada

Luego nuevamente todos se encontraban en sus posiciones y Fey tenía el balón en su posesión

-Creo que dejare que los demás se encarguen de ustedes – Dijo Vlad y luego bosteza mientras los demás jugadores de The Judgment mostraron una sonrisa

Luego el silbato sono y Fey se dispuso a avanzar rápidamente al campo de The Judgment y nuevamente Vlad no se movió y Feya vanzo pero ahora un jugador de cabello rojo aparece enfrente de Fey y fácilmente le roba el balón mientras lo lanzo por los aires

-¡Increíble! ¡Gin de The Jugdment le roba fácilmente el balón a Fey con una violenta jugada!- Comento el Narrador mientras que Gin avanzo rápidamente al campo de los Tenmas pero rápidamente Tenma se dirigió hacia él para detenerlo

Tenma se toca el pecho y de su puño aparece un destello verde, luego una luz aparece detrás de Tenma como si fuera un cardiograma

-¡Nuevo Ritmo Agresivo!- Dijo Tenma intentado golpear al rival con la luz pero Gin pasa fácilmente lanzando también a Tenma por los aires y Gin avanza fácilmente pero ahora Kinako y Tobu se dirigían hacia Gin

-¡Te detendremos!- Dijeron Tobu y Kinako al unisono mientras se dirigían hacia Gin pero este salta y se prepara para dar un pase

-¡Sor!- Dijo Gin pasándole el balón a su compañero de cabello verde oscuro y ojos cafés que había avanzado hacia la portería de los Tenmas y recibe el pase de manera perfecta

Sor coloca su pie sobre el balón mientras cruzo sus brazos luego levanta su pierna hacia arriba mientras que el balón empezó a girar rápidamente sin moverse de su lugar y se cubría de una luz blanca y negra

-¡Luz de Sentencia!- Grita Sor y luego da una fuerte patada al balón y este sale disparado a la portería de los Tenmas como un gran rayo de luz blanca y negra

-¡Lo Detendré!- Dijo Shinsuke y luego grita mientras una gran aura oscura salía de su cuerpo en forma de sombra para que aparezcas detrás del un dios enorme amarillo Súper-Musculoso con unos brazos gigantescos y una armadura azul - ¡Dios Protector, Titanias! ¡Armadura! –

Luego el Avatar de Shinsuke se separa en varios destellos y se fusiona con Shinsuke formando una armadura con la apariencia de su avatar y rápidamente Shinsuke intenta detener el disparo pero este lo mando volando por los aires y anotando otro gol a favor de The Judgment

-¡Gol! ¡Nuevamente The Judgment anota otro gol con facilidad!- Comento el Narrador mientras estaba muy impresionado por la jugada

-Hasta el Modo Armadura no sirve, ¿De verdad son Second Stages Children?, su fuerza es muy diferente a la de Saru y eso que él era el Emperador de Fader – Comento Tenma mientras observaba a sus rivales

-Sí, ellos son los Nuevos Second Stage Childrens no pueden compararse con Saru o los otros ellos son la nueva generación – Dijo Fey muy serio y Tenma solo se confundió

-¿Nuevos Second Stages Childrens? – Dijo Tenma confundido pero no le dio importancia y nuevamente coloco su seria expresión con confianza de que podrían ganar - ¡Chicos, vamos a igualar el marcador! –

-¡Sí!- Contestaron todos con confianza que podrían ganar mientras que Vlad solo soltó una pequeña risa

-Patético, bueno vamos a darle al menos una pequeña oportunidad de acercarse a la portería – Comento Vlad

Todos los jugadores estaban de nuevo en posición y el silbato sonó nuevamente y Fey avanzo rápidamente con el balón hacia la portería de The Judgment y estos nuevamente no hicieron nada

-¡Ya dejen de subestimarnos!- Dijo Fey molesto mientras que Vlad solo sonrió en forma de burla

Fey empieza a dar unos cuantos saltos como un conejo y luego salta muy alto con el balón entre las piernas, el cielo se vuelve oscuro y aparece una luna llena de fondo y Fey realiza una chilena hacia el balón

-¡Nuevo Conejo Saltador!- Grita Fey mientras el balón rebota en el suelo dirigiéndose hacia la portería de The Judgment donde estaba su portero de cabello largo hasta la espalda de color negro y ojos del mismo color

-¡El Disparo de Fey se dirige a la portería! ¡¿Podrá el Portero de The Judgment, Breck poder detener el tiro?!- Dijo el Narrador mientras que el portero de The Judgment mostro una leve sonrisa

El Portero de The Judgment golpeo con fuerza el suelo y de repente del suelo a cada lado de la cancha aparecieron las dos mitades de un ataúd con espinas adentro

-¡El Ataúd!- Grito el Portero Breck y las dos mitades del ataúd empiezan a acercarse una a la otra y se juntan atrapando al balón entre ellas y logrando detener el tiro de Fey

-¿Qué?- Dijo Fey impresionado y luego Breck toma fácilmente el balón

-Les dimos una oportunidad y esto es todo lo que pueden hacer, es realmente patético. ¡Capitán! – Dijo Breck luego dando un pase largo que Vlad atrapo fácilmente y Tenma se dirigía hacia el

-¡No te dejare pasar!- Dijo Tenma y empezó a correr hacia Vlad mientras que copias suyas empezaron a aparecer detrás de él y entonces salta hacia Vlad - ¡Trampa Asombrosa V2!-

Tenma entonces desaparece y aparece detrás de Vlad en el suelo con el balón en el suelo como si hubiera hecho una barrida

-¡Lo logre!- Comento Tenma feliz pero de repente Vlad vuelve a aparecer en frente de Tenma y le roba el balón mientras que mando a Tenma por los aires

-¡Patético!- Comento Vlad y luego observo como Alpha y Beta se dirigían hacia el

-¡No te dejare avanzar, Maldito! ¡Ven! – Dijo Beta mientras su personalidad cambiaba y luego la gran aura oscura apareció en su espalda y luego invoco a una mujer con un par de pistolas, un vestido blanco y un cabello que pareció un par de alas negras - ¡Diosa del Cielo Vacio, Atenea!

-¡Sal!- Grito Alpha dando un salto por los aires y la aura oscura también apareció en su espalda y toma la forma de un hombre con túnica y alas azules y plumas rojas - ¡Señor de los Cielos, Fénix!-

-¡Armadura!- Gritaron ambos jugadores de los Tenmas y sus respectivos Avatars se fusionaron con ellos formando la forma armadura y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Vlad pero este con una fuerza brutal lanza por los aires a los dos capitanes de Protocolo Omega pero ahora fueron Kinako y Tobu los que se dirigieron hacia Vlad

Kinako invoco una harina de trigo y tomándola entre sus manos empezó a girar rápidamente estirándola y luego la lanzo hacia Vlad

-¡Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi!- Grito Kinako intentando apoderarse del balón pero este venció fácilmente la técnica especial y Tobu luego se dirige hacia Vlad mientras una aura oscura en forma de tornado empezó a surgir de su espalda y luego un hombre leopardo con una lanza apareció detrás de Tobu

-¡Guerrero de los Viejos Tiempo!- Grito Tobu y luego un paisaje aintiguo cubrió a Tobu mientras corría muy rápido y luego su avatar lanzo la lanza por los aires hacia Vlad - ¡Lanza de Caza!- pero Vlad supero la técnica especial del avatar fácilmente y lanzo también a Tobu por los aires

-¡Increíble! ¡Vlad a superad a varios Avatars y técnicas especiales el solo que jugador! ¿Alguien podrá detenerlo?-

-¡Veamos si pueden con esto, basura!- Dijo Vlad con una sonrisa en el rostro

Vlad pisa muy fuerte el suelo y de este salen disparados grandes cruces blancas por los cielos y Vlad lanza el balón por los aires y las cruces los cubren y se fusionan con el balón formando una gran esfera de luz blanca y Vlad salta colocándose al lado del balón

-¡Tumba de Cruces!- Grito Vlad que patea con gran fuerza el balón y este se dirige a la portería en forma de una gran cruz blanca y Shinsuke intento usar una técnica pero es tiro fue demasiado poderoso y entro a la portería con gran fuerza y luego sonó el silbato dando el final del primer tiempo

-¡Acaba el primer tiempo! ¡The Judgment esta dominando fácilmente a los Tenmas con un marcador de 3-0! – Dijo el Narrador muy impresionado mientras que ambos equipos se preparaban para un descanso

-Jamás pensé que este equipo era así de fuerte – Dijo Fey muy cansado

- Apenas he logrado tocar el balón debido a sus tiros nunca había visto algo parecido – Comento Shinsuke observando sus guantes que estaban casi quemados

-Por cierto, Fey, ¿A qué te referías con que ellos eran los Nuevos Second Stages Children?- Pregunto Tenma intentando aclarar la duda

-Ya te dije que te explicare todo cuando acabe el partido, pero por ahora que ya es hora de que lleguen – Dijo Fey observando el cielo

-¿Lleguen? ¿Quiénes?- Dijo Tenma confundido y observo al cielo pero se sorprendió al ver como se abrió un portal del tiempo y de ella salió la Caravana Relámpago versión máquina del tiempo y la ventana se abrió mostrando al oso parlante de color azul

-¡Ha Pasado Mucho Tiempo, Tenma! – Grito el Oso mientras aterrizaba la máquina del tiempo

-¡Wandaba!- Dijo Tenma sorprendido y muy feliz

-Parece que les va muy mal, y necesitan las órdenes del gran entrenador Clark Wandaba – Comento el oso parlante sonando tan arrogante como siempre

-No ha cambiado nada – Comento Shinsuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Como sea, ¿Los conseguiste? – Pregunto el peliverde al oso

-Sí, los tengo – Contesto Wandaba

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Tenma queriendo saber que era lo que trajo el oso azul

-Yo traje… - Luego Wandaba muestra una mochila conectada a un par de pistolas con los símbolos de "Más" y "Menos" - ¡Los Mixi Max de los Once Jugadores Definitivos! –

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Los Mixi Max?! – Comento sorprendido el Capitan de los Tenmas al ver la pistolas del Oso Azul, ¿Seran lo necesario para a los Nuevos Second Stages Children? –

_Continuara…_


End file.
